Tough Love
by Delgodess
Summary: In which Grunt learns a lesson, Wrex laughs and Shepard is the cause of both. The not-quite sequel to 'Soft'.
1. Dead Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect.**

* * *

**One: **_Dead Man_

* * *

"_**WHERE IS HE**__?_"

Wrex was not the type to get alarmed. In fact, he was well known for his cool head, his ability to think clearly even when in the full thrall of krogan bloodlust. He had no qualms taking down mercenaries, barely batted an eyelash at an asari commando squad armed to the teeth, and openly scoffed at thresher maws. But being confronted with a furious female was different. His knees turned to jelly and all thought processes reverted to pure instinct. That is: protect your man parts and keep your head down.

So when Shepard came storming through Clan Urdnot's shuttle bay door, teeth bared and eyes wild, he did what any self-respecting male would do. He played dumb.

"What?" He sputtered blankly. He was _not_ sweating under his armor. And he did _not _duck his head guiltily. Shepard was just shorter than him is all.

Her gaze snapped to his from where it had been scanning the room, the predatory gleam in her eye making him feel something not unlike fea- _appreciation_.

"That _brat_." She spat, spittle practically flying from her mouth. Her red hair whipped around her head as her biotics flared, hand twitching towards her fire arms.

Wrex swallowed. Damn. Whatever this was, it was _bad. Quick, do some damage control. _

"Shepard, what the _Hell_ are you talking about?"

_There. That should cover it._

"Tell me Wrex," She drew out his name like a knife drawn slowly from a wound, moving closer with steady, precise, steps. Her eyes had darkened to a near black, shining with a cold gleam. "How _vital _is Grunt to your… ah… _reproduction_ plans?"

Wrex blinked.

This was about _Grunt_? His body uncoiled subconsciously, alarm dying down to sardonic interest. What had the pup done to make Shepard _this_ angry? He recalled how jumpy the tank-bred had been, how eager he was to get back to battle. Wrex had just assumed it was his young blood itching for a fight. But _now_… Wrex resisted the urge to grin.

"Sent him out for supplies hours ago. His team's expected back any minute."

He thought that would pacify her, but no. The atmosphere around her darkened even more, if that were at all possible, and she _hissed _at him. Hissed like a rachni queen out for blood.

"I'ma find that little shit."

Shepard was moving towards the Makos' now, oblivious to the silent krogan warriors parting before her in a wave. She was mesmerizing, prowling though their massive forms like a beast of nightmare. And _damn_, if that wasn't sexy. So long as it wasn't directed at him. Wrex nodded to himself. _Grunt, my boy, you are a dead man._

Then she froze, staring at the figure standing atop the ramp leading to the radioactive wasteland known as Tuchanka.

It was Grunt. He was covered in dust, dripping with fresh blood and looked, utterly, _utterly_, terrified.

Her eyes narrowed. "_**You**__._"

Grunt gulped and took a step back.

Wrex choked on a guffaw.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**AN: What do you think?**

**Review Please!**

**~Delgodess**


	2. No Chance

**Two: **_No Chance_

* * *

Grunt dived for cover, Wrex fell off his chair, and Shepard…

Shepard threw the biggest fucking Shockwave Wrex had ever seen. It ripped through the shields of krogans standing nearby, flinging them across the room like bioti-balls and launched the tank Grunt was hiding behind clear over his head and out into the kill zone surrounding the Urdnot encampment.

"_**Where is it!**_" Shepard shrieked; the sound so reminisce of a reaper banshee, Wrex had to take a second look, just to make sure it wasn't actually an asari husk.

Grunt was scrambling to get over the window ledge and follow the truck out into no-mans land, more willing, it seemed, to face to horrors of Tuchanka than his own krantt.

Shepard whipped her botics out just as the unfortunate krogan jumped, stilling him mid air and Pulling him back into the complex with jarring force. He thundered against the wall above Ratch's Wares, but to his credit, came to a rolling stand when he hit the floor. He was moving before Shepard had even drawn her pistol, racing towards the door leading to the shuttle bay.

Wrex couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard.

_Boy doesn't stand a chance._

Thermo charges pelted against Grunt's shields, aiming for his legs, his arms, even his _face_. He clashed franticly against the door, hitting it again and again as if expecting it to suddenly become unlocked. Grunt didn't even bother trying to open it with his omni-tool; he just took out his shotgun and started releasing clips into the warped metal. But this was a Krogan Door; no way some measly gunfire was going to get it open.

Shepard descended on him like a rabid animal, grabbing him by the back of his suit and tossing him over her shoulder. Wrex's petering laughter renewed at the sight of the young male being thrown in the air by the tiny human, red eyes squeezing shut in near hysterics.

Grunt landed on his belly, panting heavily, spitting dark blood from his mouth. Then he rolled over, eyes wide and whirling. His shotgun came up with the movement, survival instincts overriding common sense-

Shepard slapped it out of his hands, reaching down to grip his collar and dragged him up onto his knees.

"Never draw a weapon on me again, _brat_."

Then her pistol came down, handle flaring blue with biotics, and knocked him senseless.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? **

**Review Please!**

**~Delgodess**


	3. Take You Out

**Three: **_Take You Out_

* * *

Wrex had to stifle his chuckling as an ominous silence ensued; watching with barely restrained humor as Shepard expertly _hog-tied_ the newest member of the Urdnot Clan and hung him _upside down_ over the varren pit. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it was foreplay. He saw movement on the edges of the room, glaring at the krogans rising from the rubble and gesturing sharply at them to stay put. Then he sat, belatedly wishing he had some ryncol on hand.

Shepard stood back from her work, hands clasped tightly behind her and slender legs spread shoulder width apart. Urz slinked from behind a large rock and trotted cautiously to where she stood. He sniffed at the pit hesitantly, plopping on his haunches by her feet when she graced him with firm pat on the head. Then she ignored the varren, and waited, patiently, for her victim to wake up. It didn't take long.

Grunt came to with a groan, eyes widening and narrowing in turn as he took in his situation.

"Now, Grunt…" He winced at her overly friendly tone, the movement causing him to start into a slow spin. Urz immediately cowered, slinking low enough for his leathery belly to brush against the ground.

"I like you. Love you even…" Wrex frowned, snorting, and leaned against his chair.

Shepard's mouth puckered. "You're like the killer tank-grown krogan baby that I never had." The Old Battlemaster shifted forward at that, disgruntled look fading into a smirk. Members of Clan Urdnot began lining the balconies, looking between their leader and the human in cautious silence. Grunt continued to spin, eyes wide as he slowly rounded to face her.

"But I just wanted to remind you-"An arm darted out, latching onto the lip of his armor and pulling his face close. Urz whimpered as her voice dropped to a snarl.

"_I brought you into this world,_ _**and I sure as **_**fuck**_** can take you out of it**__._"

Shepard released the krogan, letting him sway over the growling varrens' below. Grunt swallowed, face changing color as the blood continued to rush to his head.

"Shepard-" Grunt garbled. She turned away and curtly cut him off. "You're going to tell me where _it_ is. You are going to apologize. And when Wrex decides to let you down, you are going to clean this mess up, _by yourself_, and report to the Normandy's medbay. Understood?"

Shepard was halfway across the room before he even answered, the varren hound loping alongside her as she swiftly made her way over debris.

"No."

Shepard froze mid step, Wrex face palmed and one of the Krogans let out a loud '_Holy shit_.'

"_**Excuse me?"**_

* * *

**AN: I wasn't so sure about this one. What do you think?**

**Review!**

**~Delgodess**


	4. Reason to End You

**Four: **_Reason to End You_

* * *

Wrex sighed in contentment. Someone had finally found the ryncol. And someone else was having the tar beat out of him. He sighed. A woman who endorses tough love: ain't nothing like it.

"So help me- if you don't tell me where it is, I won't _just_ **End You**. I will make you _suffer_."

Wrex winced at a sharp smack, slowly taking a swig of alcohol as he watched the proceedings. He had to give it to him. Kid had a quad. Shepard had been interrogating Grunt for the last ten minutes and though he still had no idea what this was about, he was impressed with the whelps' fortitude. It was futile of course. This was Shepard after all.

But, _damn_ if it wasn't like it was some sort of depraved training session. The things she was doing were just…_kinky_. Wrex shifted in his seat, growing a bit uncomfortable. The old Battle Master knew better than to interfere; this was between the female and her whelp. But if Shepard continued like this… he'd have to put a stop to it. For the sake of the clan.

Wrex nodded to himself, content with his excuse…er…_decision_. For the _clan_-yes. He lifted his head and took a quick swig from his mug before venturing to speak.

"Shepard."

"I'll let Zaeed use you as a punching bag, you little shit-"

"_Shepard_."

"-and then I'll lock you in with Garrus; he'll make you do calibrations for _hours_ and then I'll-"

"_**Shepard!**_"

Shepard's right fist pummeled into Grunt's face before she whirled with a snarl.

"_**What?**_"

Wrex was not hiding behind his mug. He was just thirsty. The old krogan straightened his spine.

"What'd the kid do?"

Her lips thinned down to a hard line, pupils dilating. Nostrils flaring like a Nathak, Commander Shepard of the SR2 Normandy twitched, seeming to relive a wholly unpleasant memory. It didn't bode well for either krogan.

The varren in the pit had gone strangely quiet and Urz was nowhere to be seen.

She worked her jaw, finally gritting out between clenched teeth. "He trashed my cabin. Completely."

Wrex stole a human gesture and raised a brow plate. "And…?"

"And…?" The woman looked flustered for a moment, unable to express the enormity behind her words. Then she scowled. Her fists clenched suddenly, flaring with biotic energy and she pointed vehemently at her victim.

"This… _brat_, somehow destroyed every last one of my model ships, made my one-of-a-kind husk head _explode_, broke my fish tank- getting water everywhere and killing all my fish; you _know_ how hard it is to keep them alive!- and then put my hamster into the damn fish tank. It was there for so long that it went _carnivore_. My _**Hamster**_! What's more, the fish were alien! I think it's _mutat ing_. Mordin stole it for experimentation and won't let me have it back!"

She punctuated the last word with a sharp jab to Grunt's ribs, sending him swinging like the slab of meat he was.

Wrex hummed sagely, grinning into his cup and nodding his encouragement as his other hand palmed a grenade. Never hurt to be prepared.

"Is that all?"

Shepard sputtered for a moment, face turning an unexpected shade of red.

The words exploded out of her, shocking Wrex into stillness and pulling a wet chuckle from Grunt.

"_**He took my lucky sock!**_"

* * *

**AN: Yes it's a sock. Read the not-quite prequel '**_**Soft'**_** for more info.**

**Review Please!**

**~Delgodess**


	5. A Lesson

**Five:**_ A Lesson_

* * *

Wrex placed his mug down with a clink, baffled. His red eyes blinked slowly. "A sock." He stated, uncomprehending. Shepard nodded emphatically, gloved hands gesturing for emphasis.

"_Lucky_ sock."

His mouth opened, then closed. Somewhere in the background, Grunt was snickering.

"It's a _sock_."

Shepard's face twisted, eyes rolling up in exasperation. Her skin seemed to tinge an even deeper shade of red. Wrex found that he liked the flushed look on her.

"You wouldn't understand." She grumbled, turning to glare at her young krogan charge.

Wrex scoffed. "_Clearly_."

One of her hands came up and ran quickly though her bright hair. She ignored the way blood got caught in it, stubbornly lifting her chin. "It's a human thing."

Wrex hummed in agreement, unable to see the appeal. He'd certainly never worn the odd contraptions; much too much fabric between his toes.

"Would you stop looking at me like that? It's driving me up the wall!"

He nearly started; he hadn't realized he'd been staring blankly at the human. But that line of sweat dripping down her neck was rather… _distracting_.

He shook his large head, smirking.

"No, that would be your missing sock."

Shepard sucker punched the laughing Grunt, voice biting with frustration. "_**Stolen**_, _lucky_ sock." The sound stopped immediately, replaced by a kind of wheezing cough. Both the Battle Master and the Commander ignored it.

Shrugging indifferently, Wrex took a last gulp from his cup, savoring the burn of liquid as it traveled down his throat. His other hand had yet to loosen the grenade. "Same thing."

Shepard huffed impatiently, tone clipped. "The pair isn't lucky unless I have _both_ of them."

"_Why not_?" Wrex shot back, glaring pointedly at a krogan scout across the room. If that wretch _dared_ to laugh again...

He pulled his attention back to her just in time to see her fists flare blue, teeth bared. "It doesn't work that way." Wrex's free hand drifted casually to his thigh, lingering over his pistol. There was obviously no reasoning with her in this state, so he did the only thing that would guaranty his safety.

He stayed silent.

The air was strangely still around her tense form and Wrex felt the uncommon urge to shiver. Suddenly, she turned on heel, red hair flaring about her in an arc as she moved to face where he sat. _Damn_ if she didn't look like some sort of warrior goddess, standing there atop the rubble, dust rising in the air behind her, eyes fixed and deadly-

He almost didn't hear what she said.

"Make _**the**_ _**brat**_ tell me where it is."

His eyes glinted then, challengingly, and he leaned back, drawing himself to his full and considerable height.

"Can't you?"

Now it was her turn to shrug, a dangerously subtle movement. "I'll kill him."

"Ah." He rumbled, eyes narrowing.

She lifted her chin higher, then jerked her head at the now ill looking Grunt. "Well?"

Wrex ran his eyes down her form, flickering back and forth between victim and abuser, contemplating. Then he sighed.

"Fine."

He rose, weapons disappearing into the folds of his suit. The rock crumbled beneath his feet as he descended, scared face fixed in a grim smile and keen eyes locked on the soon to be squealing whelp.

"Send him to the Normandy's medbay when you're done, will you?"

Wrex glanced over at Shepard for a moment, catching her sharp grin and bright eyes as she sauntered away. The air suddenly felt lighter, the absence of her raw biotic energy doing wonders for the tense atmosphere. The hounds in the pit started their growls and hisses, restless with vicious energy. In the balconies and far corners, the deep thrum of krogan conversations began again, louder now that they had something interesting to talk about.

The old krogan rolled his eyes, calling over his shoulder as he turned to the youngster still tied to the ceiling. "Don't push your luck."

Grunts' eyes were wide when he met them, his teeth gritted behind bruised lips.

Wrexs' smile broke into a fierce grin. He flexed his claws, adrenaline suddenly spiking through his blood at the prospect of letting off some steam.

"All right, kid. Time to teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

And as his fist drove into genetically engineered flesh, he couldn't help but wonder if she would accept a certain _request _of his.

* * *

~_The_ _End_~

* * *

**AN: I wanted to wrap it up, but I didn't know how. So I came up with this. What do you think? **

**Review Please!**

**~Delgodess**

**P.S.- It is sooo nice to be able to say "**_**The End**_**"!**


End file.
